Shiki Mihara
Both of his parents are famous artists and he's considered an artistic genius. His works hang in the museum. He is a member of the arts club. He has a kind and sincere, though highly narcissistic. He loves beauty both in nature and in art. He loves bungee jumping and roller coasters. He is mentioned in TMGS2 and is seen in the Museum Art Gallery in the background. * Meeting Requirements: Reach 55 in Arts or join the Art Club * Nicknames: Default: Mihara-kun, Mihara-san, Shiki-sama, Shiki, Shiki-kun, Prince Smiling: - Grinning: Shiki-pyon, Shiki-nyan Never: Mihara 'Like, Dislikes and Tips' *'Favorite Outfit Style': Elegant *'Acceptable Outfit Style:' Sexy *'Hated Outfit Style:' Sporty *'Best Accessory:' Shawl *Join Art Club *Always accept his date requests. *Always ask to walk home with him, even if he rejects the offer (Once he's reach a smiling face, you can attempt asking him to have coffee.) Ideal Dates *Live House (Zodiac Theater) *Movie (The BLUE-GLASSED WOMAN) *Forest Park (Cherry Blossoms) *Forest Park (Autumn) *Museum (Kopeperia Exhibition) *Waterfront Park (Habataki Tower) *Waterfront Park (Ferris Wheel) *Fireworks Festival *Habataki Mountain (Maple Leaves) *Amusement Park (Merry-go-round) *Amusement Park (Bungee Jump) *Amusement Park (Night Parade) Disliked Dates *Live House (DON & PON) *Game Center (Video Game Corner) *Game Center (Music Game Corner) *Karaoke *Forest Park (Winter) *Indoor Pool *Event Hall (Miracle Cross) *Habataki Mountain (Ski Area) Skinship *'Where:' Lower sleeves and shirt (not his shoulders or near his neck) and Top of his Head *'When:' When greeted on your date, after responding appropriately, and when he rates the date. 'Date Answers' Amusement Park (Merry-go-round) *"This fairy tale atmosphere is amazing" 'Presents' '' For Him '''Birthday Gifts' *1st Year: Victorian hand mirror (1 Rich) *2nd Year: Compact mirror (1 Rich) *3rd Year: Pajamas (3 Rich) Christmas Gifts *1 Rich: Pencil Holder *10 Rich: Music Box, Glass Accessory From Him Birthday Gifts * 1st Year: Rough sketch of the player * 2nd Year: Pastel painting of the player * 3rd Year: The player's portrait '' From Him '''Christmas Gifts' * 1st Year: SHIKI CHRONICLE: An Essay * 2nd Year: SHIKI-The Beautiful Adventurer: A photo collection * 3rd Year: Painting Collection: The World of SHIKI White Day * 1st Year: Decorated hand mirror * 2nd Year: Scarf 'Ending Requirements' *Art = 200+ Each *Charm = 150+ Each *Had at least 10 Dates *Have a relationship of Like or Love *No bombs have gone off 'CG List' 'School CGs' *'1) Mihara-kun in a Dress' Date: School Culture Festival Conditions: Automatic Affection: :) and above *'2 & 3) Arrival of the Goddess Muse' Date: Normal school day Conditions: Automatic Affection: :) and above (Two versions available: Summer and Winter uniform) *'4) In the Midst of Daybreak' Date: Normal school day Conditions: Automatic Affection: :D and above *'5) A Soaked Mihara' Date: Normal school day, Summer Conditions: Automatic Affection: :D and above *'6 & 7) At the Café' Date: - Conditions: Invite him to a café after school Affection: - (Two versions available: Summer and Winter uniform) *'8) School Play' Date: Year 3, Last day of School Culture Festival Conditions: Don't skip practices for the school culture festival. Affection: :) and above 'Date CGs' *'9) Vandalism at the Museum' Date: Spring Conditions: Date at the Museum (normal) Affection: - *'10) Bust of Mihara's Mother' Date: Summer Conditions: Date at the Seaside Park Affection: :) and above *'11) Jealous Flowers' Date: Autumn Conditions: Date at the Botanic Gardens Affection: :) and above *'12) Drying Towel' Date: Winter Conditions: Date at the Indoor Pool Affection: :D and above *'13) Chapel at Night' Date: Christmas Year 3 Conditions: Automatic Affection: :D and above *'14) King and Queen of Fairyland (DS Only)' Date: Spring Conditions: Date at the Forest Park Affection: :) and above 'Ending CGs' *'15 & 16) Confession' Date: Graduation Conditions: Fulfill confession requirements Affection: Tokimeki *'17) Promise at the Chapel' Date: Graduation Conditions: Touch his lips Affection: Tokimeki *'18) Memories at the Beach' Date: Graduation Conditions: Get his "Best Friend" ending Affection: Best Friend Category:Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 1st Love Category:TMGS1 Dateable Characters Category:Dateable Characters